


Don't Look!

by jisungsjheekies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, SKZ Imagines, Stray Kids Fluff, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, han jisung - Freeform, han jisung fluff, han jisung imagines, han jisung scenarios, skz - Freeform, skz fluff, skz han jisung, skz scenarios, stray kids - Freeform, stray kids han jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25174816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsjheekies/pseuds/jisungsjheekies
Summary: Pairing: Han Jisung x neutral readerGenre: FluffWord count: 1.3kWarnings: Swearing (there’s only like one or two words)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Don't Look!

For once, the day had been on your side. How you’d managed that, you had no clue, but you weren’t going to question it.

Work had been a breeze as no problematic customers had paid you a visit, you had been scheduled with your favorite coworkers, and your boss had even bought everyone lunch as a thanks for all your hard work.

If there was one thing you loved, it was definitely free food.

On top of that, your boyfriend, Jisung, had texted you and said that his schedule had been cleared for the rest of the day and that he wanted to spend it with you. That had been around three pm and it was currently thirty minutes after four, which meant you only had thirty more minutes until you were free from your shift.

Of course, now that you were anxious to see your boyfriend, those last few minutes dragged on but you refused to let that damper your good mood.

Instead, you focused on any and every task that could distract you from staring at the clock every five seconds.

Not before long, the bell above the front door sounded, causing your head to lift and a smile to stretch across your face as you saw the coworker who would be taking your place walking towards you.

“Someone’s in a good mood today,” your coworker, Wendy, said with a quirked brow, only causing your smile to grow wider.

“I know, I’m just a shocked as you are.” The two of you laughed before Wendy was ushering you out from behind the counter and towards the exit, not like it had taken much effort though, considering you had a certain someone waiting for you at home.

And with that, you rushed to your car and headed home, all while cursing every stoplight that slowed you down.

The moment your home came into view and you saw Jisung’s car in your driveway, you breathed a sigh of relief. _Finally_.

After parking your car, you grabbed your things from the passenger seat and all but skipped inside to greet your boyfriend, who, as soon as you opened the door, was standing in the kitchen, his back facing you as he hovered over the stove.

“Hi baby,” you spoke softly, careful not to startle him. Jisung turned slightly, looking over his shoulder as he smiled at you.

“Hey beautiful,” Jisung winked before turning back to his current task.

“What are you doing?” you asked, slowly making your way towards him.

Jisung continued working on whatever he was doing and simply muttered, “Cooking, duh.” You just rolled your eyes before wrapping your arms around his waist and rested your chin over his shoulder to watch.

“What is that?” you asked before Jisung quickly moved his head to block your view.

“It’s a surprise! Don’t look!!” Feeling a bit mischievous, you bounced to look over his other shoulder to get a better look but Jisung was just a quick. The two of you went back and forth like this until Jisung released a high pitch whine.

“Y/nnnnnnnn!”

You giggled at your boyfriend’s cuteness, quickly moving in to kiss his cheek before unwrapping your arms from around his waist.

“I’m going to go take a shower. Don’t burn the house down please.” Jisung scoffed as if that wasn’t a possibility before giving you a thumbs up. You made your way to the bathroom to wash away the day’s work because, as much as you loved coffee, you didn’t enjoy smelling like it.

Once out of the shower, you decided to leave your hair wet, throwing on one of Jisung’s shirts and a pair of jeans before returning back to the kitchen where your boyfriend was currently cleaning something off the floor.

“Aish, Ji!”

Jisung looked up startled before his expression changed to one of embarrassment. “It was an accident, I swear.”

You weren’t actually mad but just to mess with him a bit you folded your arms across your chest and narrowed your eyes at him as you said, “If that stains, I’ll beat your ass.”

Jisung immediately moved to scrub the floor harder, all while you just watched in amusement. To your satisfaction, Jisung was able to rid all evidence of his accident, looking towards you with a relieved smile. You hadn’t even taken notice of the plates of food Jisung had prepared until he’d finished washing his hands and grabbed them to bring to the kitchen table, ushering you to follow him.

“Ji, baby, what is this?” you asked, a bit confused as to what was on your plate. Usually the boy would just make instant ramen, considering cooking had never been one of his talents, but this most definitely was not ramen.

“Long story short, I’d been watching something on tv and when it finished, a cooking show came on and I’d been too lazy to change the channel so I just kept watching it but then they started making something and I was like, ‘Hey, I bet Y/N would like this’, so I looked up the recipe and practiced making it once for the guys and they liked it so now here I am, with you.”

You blinked several times, staring at him from across the table in speechlessness. Flicking your eyes from the plate then back at him, you said, “You really went through all this? Just because you were too lazy to switch the channel?”

Jisung nodded, his cheeks shining bright red as he gave you a sheepish smile. Your heart swelled with affection for the boy, a fond smile stretching wide across your face.

The fact that he’d gone through the effort to practice the dish before making it for you, made you appreciate him more than you already did, if that was even possible.

Feeling like a simple thanks wouldn’t suffice, you stood from your spot at the table and moved to where Jisung sat. Almost out of habit, Jisung opened his arms wide, welcoming you into his embrace as you rested yourself upon his lap, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and holding him close.

“I don’t know if you know this but, you’re kinda perfect,” you smiled, bumping your nose with his, watching as the color rose to his cheeks.

“I am not,” Jisung mumbled into your shoulder. Without hesitance, you placed both hands on the sides of his head and pulled him to look at you, a serious look on your face.

“Han Jisung, when I say you’re perfect, you sure as hell better believe it because it’s true and I won’t let you think or say otherwise. Got that?” Jisung just nodded in response causing you to smile triumphantly. “Good,” you added before leaning in to peck his lips. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I had a plate of food waiting for me.”

Jisung tried to tighten his hold on your waist so you‘d stay with him but with food on your mind, there was no stopping you.

With a fork in hand, Jisung watched nervously as you took your first bite but you stopped chewing and looked at the plate with a blank stare, Jisung began to worry.

“Are you sure you made this?”

Jisung looked at you as if you’d just asked the most ridiculous question, lightly chuckling. “I mean, I’d like to think I did.”

“But...it’s good.” At that, Jisung grinned from ear to ear, finding your bewilderment adorable.

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Well yeah...but it doesn’t make any sense. You can’t cook,” you said, dumbfounded.

“Yah!”

“Don’t even, you know it’s true.”

“Well yeah but you don’t have to call me out like that.”

The two of you shared a look before you erupted into a fit of giggles, Jisung having no choice but to join in with you. With the food sitting abandoned on the table and the two of you giggling like school girls, it was moments like these when you realized just how much you loved Jisung and Jisung loved you.


End file.
